Kelvin Degries
|friends = Pea Jay Escrape Rilloute NN Piff (Dragon)|enemies = Clementine Bloom|pets = N/A|nemesis = Clementine Bloom|profession = N/A|major = Unknown|affiliations = T3PK (current) LR gang (formerly)|parents = Unknown|stepparents = N/A|siblings = N/A|stepsiblings = N/A|grandparents = Unknown|spouses = N/A|children = N/A|title1 = Status|other1 = Alive|voice = Matt Damon|color = Plant}}Kelvin is a Cold Snapdragon looking for his cousin, Bloom, whom he'd lost after failing to look after her. Eventually, he found three other plants all looking for some sort of thing too (except Pea, who mysteriously is helping them for no apparent reason). When Zomboss became a bigger threat due to the portals going out of control, Kelvin is now desperately doing anything he can to find his cousin, Bloom, before the portals make it too late. His psychological aspect is slowly declining because he blames himself for her getting lost. To make matters worse, he was partially responsible for the death of his best friend, Escrape. Currently, he is looking for his cousin. He is part of the group T3PK; in fact, he's the leader. Background Kelvin, Escrape, and NN have all met before in an orphanage, and the three escaped the orphanage together because the orphanage was brutal. Although, they all went their separate ways because they all got into a fight with some other gangster group. They were forced to flee... and they all fled in different directions running for their lives. Kelvin meets them again (before Escrape turns into a gangster leader and NN into president) when he goes back in time to find his cousin, Bloom. Personality He is extremely loyal to his friends, and, unfortunately, always trying to be kind to everyone. This usually leads to his ultimate downfall. Kelvin usually acts as a leader and tries to calm his friends/allies. His optimism is usually turned to during times of sadness and no hope. In season 2a, his argument with Pea starts to test his morals on whether he should trust everyone upon introduction. However, he manages to keep this moral, although barely, and becomes close friends with Piff (Dragon). Abilities, Skills, Items * Encouragement- Serving as a moral compass, he acts as a secondary encouragement beacon. Kelvin is so optimistic that he increases his team's morale. * Leadership- Kelvin is a born leader; he can lead any group he has good chemistry with, and most people like him leading. * Freezing- If angered (which is very rarely), he can blast ice at whomever angered him. The freezing doesn't last long, but it's effective. * Soothing- Similar to being encouraging, he can soothe people and make them 'chill' due to his kind tone. Lost/Destroyed * Book of Magic- This was given to him from Zeus, as Zeus had believed that Kelvin could learn magic easily just by reading about it. He'd gotten it in Mass Attack, but it was lost in Stare into the Dragon Soul. Luckily, though, he'd learned some of the book's spells. In a Locked Room series Trivia * Although he is a Cold-Snap'dragon', in the series, he isn't considered a dragon, but instead as a plant. Category:T3PK Category:Males Category:Leaders Category:Owned by DJayKn1ght Category:Characters Category:Alive